runescapeclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
Herblaw
For training this skill, see the Herblaw training article. Herblaw is a skill in RuneScape Classic (known as Herblore in RuneScape 2) that allows players to make potions which can be consumed for various beneficial effects. Potions have a variety of effects, ranging from curing poison, temporarily raising or restoring certain skills, or poisoning weapons. Potion boosts will generally allow players to perform certain feats that would require a few levels higher to do so, though some quests with skill requirements will not allow boosts to be used. Getting started in Herblaw requires completion of the Druidic Ritual quest, which when completed, will raise the player's herblaw level to 3 (the level required to make the first potion). It is impossible to start herblaw without completing this quest. Obtaining herbs With the low amount of players, herbs are a lot less common than they are in RuneScape 2. The best way to obtain herbs is from monster drops. Herbs obtained in this way are unidentified. Chaos druids are great for obtaining herbs as they drop them frequently. Another option is to buy the herbs off of other players. Usually, larger amounts of herbs can be found for sale on the forums, but players will also sell them in banks (especially Draynor) on occasion. Players can trade both identified and unidentified herbs. Identifying herbs When herbs are first obtained as drops from monsters, they are unidentified. Unidentified herbs do stack in your bank according to their type. In order to be able to use these herbs to make potions a player must first identify what type of herb it is by clicking on it in your inventory. Identifying herbs requires a specific Herblaw level, depending on the type of herb. Mixing potions To make a potion, one requires a vial filled with water, a herb, and a secondary ingredient. Vials can be made using the crafting skill or bought from the Taverly herb shop. Water can be added to an empty vial by using it on a sink, fountain, or most other water sources. Vials already containing water are sold at the East Ardougne general store, allowing players to save time. Herbs are dropped by various monsters and can also be bought from other players. Secondary ingredients vary widely in their sources. Secondary ingredients may be found in shops, found as spawns, or obtained through monster drops. Mixing a potion requires a specific Herblaw level, and is the primary method of training this skill. Potions Secondary ingredients Each potion requires an additional ingredient after an herb is added in order to complete it. These ingredients are obtained in various ways throughout RuneScape Classic. Quest rewards *Druidic Ritual - Required to start using the herblaw skill *Jungle Potion *Heroes Quest *The Dig Site Trivia *In RuneScape 2 herbs are obtained as grimy herbs and all players know the type of herb regardless of their Herblore level. Herbs are cleaned instead of identified before being used in potions. See also Category:Skills Category:Herblaw